Save me then Love me
by RheannaTheHedgdemon
Summary: Left behind, Brocken, used and for dead. He was then saved by the one's called enemies. Very short chapters and possibly short story...
1. Prologue - Save me

_Thoughts_

_**Flashbacks/Author Note**_

**Com. Link**

_**Summary: Left behind, Brocken, used and for dead. He was then saved by the one's called enemies.**_

Save Me then Love Me

Prologue – Save Me

_Everything hurts…_

The yellow frame lay against the damaged tree. Each intake and vent made him flinch or pause with a pained whimper. He couldn't see but he can feel the coolant leaking out of his optics. The burnt metal being cooled and giving a light pleasure to his pained frame.

Warning's popped into his HUB of a very high risk of off-lining and he will gladly welcome it. His virgin energon mixed with his life force in a puddle beneath him. The coolant tears renewed when the pain reminded him who did this.

Sensors flared in white hot agony again, the mini-bot started to rasp and shake-he then prayed to make the pain stop, to take his life right now then making him suffer. As these thought's processed he didn't notice the sound of heavy pede's making their way towards him. He was only snapped out when the two large servos touched his highly damaged frame.

_No…No! Not Again! Please not again!_

The small mech fought back; weakly. His servo turning into his stingers aimed them to the 'bots and fired. When the electrical current didn't stir and the servos still on him, he knew he was completely defenseless. The yellow mech gave a weak push, and when the servos pulled him out of his sport he froze and opened his derma-screaming silently in pain.

"Ssshhh, it's okay." He heard a voice whisper to him and pulled him to large warmth. Bumblebee stopped trying to see who it is, his processor to damage and in pain to know who the voice belonged to. "I won't hurt you." In the back of Bumblebee processor he knew who this voice belonged to, but he was too far to realize it-too damage to react or even know.

_Wh…who are you?..._

The being paused, the cool vents cooling the pained frame, then he thought he might be left and struggled to keep near the warmth…the safety of the frame.

_Please! D-don't abandon me! Please!_

The frame reacted and kept him close, the voice calmed him-told him no more pain or harm will come to him. "sshh, it's okay. I'm not going to leave you." Bumblebee felt himself hoisted into the air, his helm lulled against the frame.

_H…how are you reading my thoughts?..._

"Primus," The mech said before he felt the body turning, the calm pulses of the spark, "your processor is that damaged…"The sound of thrusters lifting off into the air didn't give Bumblebee who was saving him, and he only cared to escape the pain. Bumblebee felt his systems forcing into stasis, to help make pain apart of his off-lining.

He kept his helm where it is, his audio receptors listening to the spark pulse. His still clinging spark started to pulse in resonance to his…savior.


	2. Chapter 1 - Healing me

Save Me then Love Me

Chapter one: Healing me…

Megatron landed in his secret base, red optics glowing as he looked down at the still clinging Autobot. He gritted his denta and quickly made his way to the med-bay, the spark beating with his but very faint. His optics looked down once again to view the damaged yellow frame.

The tyrants optic twitch and his pace was faster than before, passing two of his subordinates without pause or to answer questions. He felt energon leak past his digits and onto the metal ground, now knowing it is creating a small trail behind him from the door to the med-bay. Megatron anger started to rise as he stopped and look to see where the med-bay was at.

He looked down at Bumblebee once again, the black soot on his face-plate made him remember where the location of the med-bay was. The punctures and laceration wounds leaking horribly with energon, and anger started rising in the tyrant's core.

He steps toward the med-bay, intentions clear to help the dying youngling in his arms, the still clinging spark trying to pulse with his. Megatron thoughts were still on the mech, his optics kept looking back at the scratches, dents and cracks buried into the young form. Megatron's attention was caught when doors hissed open.

"My lord…?"

"Fix him…."Megatron ordered and walked forward placing the yellow mech onto the med-berth. His digit's and servos covered in the glowing life-force. Red optics dimmed as he stared at the still colored frame, amazed how the frame isn't grey and black by now.

"An Autobot zir?" Icy asked, raising an optic ridge at the Decpeticon lord. Megatron stood completely and glared at the triple changer. He will not repeat himself twice to the mech. "On it'z zir!"Icy said as he grabbed several of tools and the tyrant stepped away from the frame. His red optics watching the hook the still clinging mech to life support and energon lines, Megatron vented before leaving the room when the triple changer started sealing the wounds.

The tyrant followed the light trail of energon to the throne room, his optics watching Sumdac small machine's cleaning the mess he had created in order to save an Autobots life-stream…a youngling in fact. Megatron optics off-lined and vented, the images still fresh in his CPU; the yellow mech started and in fear-no doubt in so much agony when he found him.

Bumblebee thought processor so badly damage to the point where he could not control speaking his thoughts and in desparit help. The energon puddle beneath his dying proto-form started him at first but then the wounds only served to add to his need to save. And the sight of his….interfacing platting missing and valve that seemed to be forced was also what ticked Megatron off.

"Was that Bumblebee?"Megatron was thankful when his train of thought was cut off by the human. Megatron nodded making the human 'vent' a gasp out of his old system. The sound of him putting down his tools and turning away from his project. Megatron didn't yell at him to go back to work, he knew how close his daughter and the yellow were.

"Your Autobot friend is in good servos…Blitzwing will get him back onto his pede's…"Megatron said when he walked to his throne and sitting down onto it. Megatron stared into the black screen, knowing very well he had off-lined younglings but not in the manor he had saw-no he had given them a quick and painless death. "No youngling disserves that type of pain…"Megatron said.

_But where were his Autobot friends?_: Megatron thought and his optics hardened and the red light getting brighter.

O.O

Icy gave a relieved vent when the sound of the yellow mech systems rebooting came to his audio receptor. His optics looked over the frame, seeing the welds on undented, polished armor. The triple-changer looked at the helm and face-plate once again, seeing the burnt markings and soot correctly cleaned off and the missing horn replaced with a replica.

Blitzwing stepped back and made another vent, it may have been three orns at non-stop repairing the Autobot and Megatron pestering him about the mech's condition. "You'v have proven a very difficult tazk Autobot-but I have saved you'v from the brink of death." Icy said and puts the buffer down and look at the Autobot.

The sound of the mech coming on-line made Random face appeared, "wavky wavky littlze 'bot!"The sound of laughter left the med-bay. As if on cue Bumblebee optics opened before widening and blinking.

"W…wha-where?"Where the first words uttered. Random hoisted yellow mini-bot literally scaring him.

"velcome to the living!" Random laughed before lowering the mech onto his pede's. The 'con gave a wide smile and stared deep into black optics with white 'pupils'. The face-plate formed into confusion before servos raised shaking to touch the triple-changer face-plate. "Vhat iz vronge?"Random asked tilting his helm.

"I…I can't see…"


	3. Chapter 2 - Thank me

Save Me then Love Me

Chapter two: Thank me

The only sound was rotating of faces; the yellow mech jumped at the sudden noise and continued to stare into the darkness. His chin was lifted to be expected, Bumblebee blinked.

Icy examined the black optics, seeing the white pupils darting back and forth before landing on his and tried to look even harder. The triple-changer vented sigh and the yellow mech jumped again, "R-random why are you quiet?!" The triple-changer moved back, his optics wide.

"You are blind…"Icy said, he carefully took the yellow mech servo and led him out of the med-bay. "lord Megatron von't like thiz." Icy felt the smaller frame get a bit close to him. The 'con merely vented as he continued down the hall, he stopped in front of the door and moved a bit when Bumblebee bumped into him.

"S-sorry!" Bumblebee said and Icy only pet's his helm. The door only opened with a hiss and Icy grabbed Bumblebee and ducking down. The yellow mini-bot gave a squeak and froze when something loud banged against metal. The triple-changer stood up with Bumblebee close to him as he stared at the two in the room.

"There goes Ztarzcream again." Icy said and moved the mini-bot forward. The seeker scrambled away from the larger framed mech.

"For the last time-we are not destroying him!"Megatron shouted as his canon powered up.

"Do you really think he will betray his friends?!"Starscream screeched at the tyrant.

"You think I do not know that! I will send him back to the Autobot's a-"

"No!"Bumblebee shouted and the two stopped and looked at him. Blitzwing jolted at the surprise, and reached for the mech when he escaped his servos. The yellow mini-bot ran in a blind direction before ramming himself into the Decepticon leg and hugged it tightly. Coolant tears started to slip from dead optics and he stared at Megatron, "Please don't! I-I'll tell you where the all-spark fragments are just please!" the mini-bot closed his optic shutters tightly; "Don't send me back there!"

The other mech's fell silent; the only sound was the mini-bots sobs and pleas not to be sent back there. Megatron shock went away before he lowered himself and touched the mech only to stop when he flinched. The tyrant brought the yellow Autobot closer to his chassis. "I won't…But you have to tell me why…"

Bumblebee shook only to nod, "T…thank you…"

"My lord."Icy said and stepped forward, "He haz lozt hiz zight my lord." Megatron gritted his denta and lifted the mini-bot off the ground, the yellow 'bot helm onto his chassis. Bumblebee relaxed, closing his shutters; the mini-bot felt himself slip into another re-charge.

Starscream scowled and left the throne room, the two started talking about the mini-bot and he did not want to get involved. The last thing he needs is the weak youngling being by his side and clinging onto him for directions-he did not want to be a 'bot-sitter.

Megatron sat onto his throne; he rubbed the yellow mech back; feeling the youngling spark with his. Blitzwing told him what the extensive damage was done and what he was able to repair and replace. Megatron listened to the entire thing, how the damage was created by a few weapons able to do the damage. Then the triple-changer stopped and the tyrant looked up at him, "What is the matter?"

"Zir…I have also checked his protoform and found…another disturbing thingz."Icy said. Megatron allowed him to continue, "Hiz valve waz torn and may be zlightly zcarred..."

"He was rapped?"Megatron asked his optics wide at the thought.

"Yez…and it vaz hiz first time az well."Megatron froze, his optics widens. The tyrant looks down at the recharging mech, "He vill have nightmarz-but zince you've found him, he haz came to trusting du."

"Trusting me?"

"Ja, he zee you az hiz zavior-zomeone vho vill protect him when he needz it."Icy said seeing his lord hold the mech close.

"Thank you Blitzwing…I will come to you if there is anything else I need."Megatron said and his soldier bowed to him before walking to the door.

"Oh, jz-The damage I nov knov vho cause zem…"

"Who?" Megatron looked at him.

"Ze Autobotz…"


	4. Chapter 3 - Babysit me

Save me then Love me

Chapter three – Babysit me

Bumblebee stirred a bit in his re-charge, vivid images of his friends and what has concurred. The pain returning and he shook, he bit his derma and moved a bit and tried to find the tyrant frame again. His spark started to go frantic when he wasn't with him anymore.

The mini-bot woke, his dead optics staring at the ceiling before he got out of the berth. His servos gripping the covers when he climbed down the safety of the comforts. Bumblebee relaxed when his pede's landed onto the metal floor, he turned his body and his servos reached out.

The yellow mech carefully took his steps before he was touching metal, the moved a bit covering the smooth surface before it opened with a hiss. The yellow mini-bot walked forward in a blind direction, his servos ahead of him before it touched something.

"Where do you think you're going?"The 'bot jumped before taking a few steps back, Starscream raised an optic ridge-his red optics stared into dead ones. "Well?"

"Wh…where is Megatron?"Bumblebee asked and the seeker vented a sigh.

"He is out retrieving an all-spark fragment and he had ordered me to stay here and watch you…of all things."Starscream said as he walked past the mech, he stopped and looked at the mini-bot "Let's go."

"I…I can't see…"Bumblebee said and heard an irritating sound before he was lifted off the ground. The yellow mech froze before he realized they were moving. Starscream stopped and Bumblebee opened his derma to ask why they stopped before he was thrown onto the berth.

"Go back to recharge…."Starscream said as he turned his back to him.

C…can you recharge with me?"Bumblebee asked making the seeker stop. The magneto seeker looked at the mini-bot only to see he was pouting slightly. "I can't recharge unless some'bot is sleeping with my…it helps relax my spark."

Starscream vented, "Fine, if it helps you recharge any faster…"The SIC walked to the berth before lying down, he flinched when the yellow 'bot snuggled to his chassis. The seeker laid there before his spark felt the other pulsing in resonance. Red optics dimmed and he vented, "You better get back here Mega-fool."

O.O

Megatron watched as his men handled the Autobots, his optics glowed brighter as he looked closer. There fighting has yet to approve without their speedster with them and giving them an edge in battle. Sari – the techno-organic of course was his main concern since she could fly.

The small girl looked up at Optimus as her blue optics hardened and raised her weapons and fired at the 'cons when they gotten close to the fragment. "Where is Bumblebee?! It's not like him to miss a fight with these Decepticreeps!" Sari shouted out to her comrades.

Megatron saw Optimus flinch at the mention of their yellow comrade, and the ninja-'bot tensed before freezing at the spot as Lognut punched him across the street. The tyrant then thought of something before he shook his head at the thought – they would never harm their comrade in such manor…would they?

"Gotz it!" Megatron turned his helm to see Random waving the fragment around as some prize. The 'con quickly flew off before Sari could get a good hit on him and Lognut retreated as well.

"Maybe next time Autobots, "Megatron smirked before turning his back to him, "Maybe then Bumblebee will come back to your aid again." There the tyrant saw it, the two same 'bots showing the same reaction. The Decepticons left with their prize.

"Vonder vhy the Autobotz acted zat vay."Icy face-plate came to view. "Iz it pozziable zat-"

"I won't know till I have Bumblebee tell me who did it…"Megatron said as his speed increased, "But if it is – they must never know where he is…and I will have Shockwave look for evidence on why they would even do that…."

O.O

Starscream vented a long sigh, Recharge now rapidly approaching and Bumblebee snuggled close to his spark like some sparkling. The seeker yawned before he closed his optics and fell into recharge. His vents were even and deep, the yellow mech recharged with him, his CPU replaying voices in his processor but not the images…The mech jumped before he snuggled closer to the seeker – feeling the spark resonate making his so calm.

Bumblebee vented as the voices went away and nothing but peace…safety and peace.


	5. Chapter 4 - Tell me

Save me then Love me

Chapter four – Tell me

Megatron optics only glows a soft red as he stared at his berth, he didn't know if he should be angry or happy at his SIC. He watched as the seeker and the mini-bot recharged in his berth, both so calm and innocent looking. The tyrant scuffed at the thought before he continued to stare at the two, he then smiled.

The 'con carefully crawled onto the berth and laid down next to the yellow mech; he then rubbed the seekers wings and the mini-bot chassis. The two stirred slightly and Starscream wing twitched, the tyrant moves a bit close.

"How was the sparkling dear?"Starscream optics opened and he stared into Megatrons before he got out of the berth. Bumblebee optic shutters opened from the disturbance before he felt someone else pull him into a hug behind him and laughter. "Report…"

Starscream optic twitched "Did nothing but recharge…sir."

"Yes, I saw that…you may go now…"Megatron said. The seeker nodded before leaving, his wings twitching in irritation and anger. The 'con looked down before making the yellow mech faces him, "Now…I have questions for you."

Bumblebee looked up with his dead optics before nodding. "They are?"

"Who tried to kill you?"Megatron asked and the mini-bot flinched. Bumblebee struggled in his grip as his white pupils darted around, "Bumblebee…you promised you will tell me…who did this to you?"

"I…it….I…"Bumblebee hesitated. Megatron vented, he wasn't to get anywhere with this. The 'con didn't want to play this card but he had to.

"Bumblebee tell me now…"His voice gotten harsher, "I don't like being lied to or played." He watched the mech started shaking and coolant gathered into that dead optics. Bumblebee started to hesitate, his frame shaking and spark pulsing crazily searching for comfort. "Was it the Autobots?!"

"N…no!"

"A bounty hunter?! A 'con?!"Megatron shouted at the mini-bot and he watched him breakdown in front of him. Bumblebee lost control, his Processor playing the reminders and he shook his head, he tried to get his spark to pulse in resonance to the 'con. "Tell me or I'm sending back to the Autobots!"

"No…don't!"

"So it was them, tell me who was it?"Megatron asked as his grip tighten.

"Stop it! Please!"Bumblebee shouted, "Please stop i…I d-"

"You have to! Remember and tell me who did this to you! Tell me!"Megatron urged the mini-bot seeing frantic and the coolant tears renewed even more. "Stop hiding and lying to me – who did it?!"

"…"Bumblebee started to create hiccupping vents, the images and voices returning to him,"Stop…please…no-no more…"

"Tell me! Was it Optimus?"Megatron watched the mini-bot stopped – then his optics narrowed. "Did he rape you? Did you try to kill you?" the 'cons servo touched the shoulder of his left side and the digit ran down the welded scar, "Was he the one that gave you this?"

"Yes!"Bumblebee screamed and the room fell silent. Megatron optics where wide and allowed the mini-bot to lie on his chassis. "H…he took my seal by f-force…"

"Who else?"Megatron asked and see the mini-bot flinch, "Just tell me…"he lifted the 'bot up and rested their helms together.

"P..prowl…S..sentinal…"Bumblebee hesitated, coolant leaving his optics, "…and…op…optimus…."

"Only those three?"Megatron asked seeing the mini-bot nod. The 'con optics hardened, and kept the mini-bot close. "I'm sorry I had to that Bumblebee…I had to get answers out of you somehow." Bumblebee only tried to lull himself to recharge.

"Just…shut up…I…I want to sleep…."Bumblebee said as his spark calmed down and pulsed with resonance to the tyrant and lulled into recharge. The tyrant allowed the mini-bot to recharge, his processor setting into different scenarios.

He then pressed his digit to his own helm and pressed the small button, "Shockwave…I am of need of some service…."Megatron said.

"Yes Lord Megatron?"

"I need you to find out why Optimus wanted Bumblebee dead…and send me an update to what you have found."Megatron said.


	6. Chapter 5 - Questioned me

Save me then Love me

Chapter five – questioned me

Sari stood at the door of Bumblebee's room, using her key and opening she gasped at the sight. The room of the yellow and black mini-bot was stripped bare, the posters no longer on the walls, the berth in the corner were gone and the video games were no longer there.

The techno-organic slipped to her knees and covered her mouth, sobs leaving her form. "Sari…What is the matter?"The girl turned to look at the Autobot communication officer.

"'Bee…he is gone – th…they took his stuff out without telling me…he didn't even say goodbye…"Sari said and Longarm looked at the room, his blue optics widening.

"I didn't get any reports of him leaving earth."The 'bot said and the techno-organic girl lifted her head and stared at him with shock. Sari stood up and wiped away the tears before she left "Where are you going?"

"I need to talk to Optimus…"Longarm watched as the human left towards the main room, the spy stood there before looking at the empty room once more. The spy walked in and scanned the place for anything that may have been left behind, the UV light picked up something near the war and he walked towards it.

"The vent?"Longarm opened it and reached down before he latched onto a peace paper. The spy lifted it up only to blink at it, "Your personal file…That should be out of your reach and…."Blue optics widens and he stood. Closing the paper he puts it into his own storage compartment and walked out of the room.

As the spy walked down the hallway he heard Sari shouts and screams aimed at Optimus and Sentinal trying to derail her off course.

"Why is Bumblebee room empty!?"Sari shouted and she glared at the two robots.

"Bumbler has decided to go back to Cybertron to retake the elite test."Sentinal said and Optimus helm was lowered when the other answered.

"No! He would have told us if he was!"Sari screamed.

"She is right; Bumblebee wouldn't leave without a word."Bulkhead said when his attention was taken away from his painting. Longarm watched as the argument progressed before Ratchet gotten their attention.

"Who the frag used my torch!"The medic inspected it and his digit lifted up partly burned yellow paint, "The frag?"Ratchet looked at it and his optics looked closer before he looked up, "Why the frag is their yellow paint on here?"

"That Bumblebee paint color!"Sari said when she saw and Longarm turned his helm to watch the other's reactions. He watched Prowl tensed on the spot, his face-plate still having calm and relaxed. His blue darted back to the other two primes as he watched them freeze onto the spot. The spy optics hardened when he noticed how Jazz stood straight.

Sari glared at the two primes before she crossed her arms, "Where is Bumblebee?"

"I told you where he is, on Cybertron."Sentinal said again.

O.O

Bumblebee sat on Lognut shoulder during the entire time, Megatron has appointed someone to be with him whenever he isn't around and personally – it felt kind of weird. The mini-bot may not be able to see what the larger frame is doing but he felt confident and reliant to the 'con.

"Hey, Lognut!"Bumblebee felt the lager frame move slightly; he was able to tell the difference between Blitzwings faces by the pitches of his voice.

"What is it Random?"

"Ze lord zayz itz my turn with the yellow 'bot!" Random said out loud and Bumblebee blinked at the words. He felt the larger mech still before reaching up with his pinchers and helped the mini-bot down. "Helloz mein fruend!"

"Hi Random…"Bumblebee felt the eager triple-changer pull him into his own chassis before turning around and walking with him.

"Keep him safe; lord Megatron won't be happy if you damaged him!"

"Ja! JA!"

"Where are we going?"Bumblebee asked, feeling this isn't the normal route due to the many turns."

"Outzide my zpeedy little fruend" Random laughed. Bumblebee looked up at the triple-changer, his dead optics looking in question.

"Is that wise?"Bumblebee asked his new sitter only to hear the hysteric giggling.

"Of course!"


	7. Chapter 6 - Avenged me

Save me then Love me

Chapter six – avenged me

Bumblebee stayed close to the triple-changer at all times, he can feel the larger mech servo on his frame guiding him through the unforgiven terrain. The mini-bot had to freeze whenever the 'con picked him up or helped him down something.

He kept hearing Random say something before the face-plates switches to Hothead and then Icy and then silence. Bumblebee twitched when he was lifted again, he can feel the rush of the air onto his platting and he relaxed at the feeling. The memory of him driving and enjoying the rush of air before it vanished and reminded him was blind.

The mini-bot gave a thought of never driving again before shaking it off and held onto the triple-changer servo.

"Vhere here!"Random said in his sing son voices and sat the yellow and black mini-bot onto the ledge of a cliff. Bumblebee sat there before he heard the other mech sat next to him and look over the ocean. The mini-bot blinked before relaxing.

"Can you…describe it to me?"Bumblebee asked and he heard the 'con shuffle before he heard a sound of clinging.

"Ztupid, ztupid, ztupid!"Random said before venting. "Vell, ze zun iz setting over ze zun."The 'con said and scratch the back of his helm. "Ze refection iz lovely, ze vibrate colorz are tingeing the zky."

Bumblebee sat there and listened to the lantern face 'con describe the wonders of the view. He described how the colors shifted from one to another, the color of the water is reflecting before it slowly faded to the nighttime sky.

The mini-bot smiled before he felt Blitzwing help him up and away from the ledge, "letz uz go home…"Random voice crack and Bumblebee nodded. As the 'con maneuvered through the forest obstacles.

Bumblebee servo helped him lean against a tree as he heard Blitzwing arguing to himself of which direction to take. The mini-bot sighed before his dead optics looked out into space. Then his heighten audio receivers caught something breaking.

"Blitz…"He mumbled and puts his back against the solid tree. His frame froze when another sound cracked into the air. He then felt the 'con large servo on his chassis before he was pushed into the coverings of the shrubs.

The mini-bot heard the 'con move away from him before he started shouting in his hot-headed voice. That's when the sound of buzzing wings gotten into play and the sound of electricity crackling alerted Bumblebee of who it was. The yellow mini-bot held his vent when the sounds of Blitzwing ceased into the noises of combat.

Bumblebee stayed quiet even after the sounds of tree's crashing and remarks was thrown. His dead optics opened before he thought it was safe enough for him to get out of hiding. Slowly crawling out of the shrubs he stood and outstretch his servos and walked forward.

"Blitzwing?"He whispered carefully, "You still there?" That's when his digits touched something solid. The mini-bot paused before confusion was upon his face-plate and both servos touched the frame. After a couple of seconds of formatting the details he felt the other's servos grip his shoulder plates.

"Bumble bot not well?"He heard a somewhat mocking mixed sad tone.

"W..Wasp?"Bumblebee gasped before withdrawing his servos but it was too late. He was pushed down into the soft ground and kept there.

"Its Waspinator Bumble bot….and it's seems we are a bit late in making you suffer."He heard the techno-organic whisper into his audio-receptors; he felt one servo stray before it touched his spark then moved down his frame.

"S..stop…"Bumblebee said before he started shaking, coolant tears began welding into his optics. Images of that day…images of the pain and complete darkness started returning and he reacted violently. One of the mini-bot servos turned into his stingers and he lashed out shooting electricity in the direction of the voice.

He didn't know if he missed or hit the techno-organic but the weight was no longer upon him. The small mech stood and kept the stinger close; he took his small steps. Then something pushed him back to the ground, his chassis rubbing against the ground and a servo forcing his aft up.

"Bumble bot still has fight? Me Waspinator wonder if seal is still in place."Bumblebee opened his derma before he let out a scream when his interfacing panel was ripped off again. Coolant started to slip from dead optics.

The memories returned and he started thrashing around, his spark full in fear before sending a signal to someone to help him! To anyone!

"Optimus stop!"He let out, going through the memory when his seal was painfully taken away from him. The pain of it, the bleeding torture he was in. He didn't realized the servo was removed nor the frame on top of him.

On instinct he closed his legs and curled up, shaking when the memory played through. He was then pulled towards a larger frame and he squeak pushing him away. His spark finally calmed and the memory slowly vanished. Closing dead optics he fell into recharge, he can hear voices yelling in the background.

"B…brother?"The yellow mini-bot whispered before letting the dark consumed him.


	8. Chapter 7 - Find me

Save me then Love me

Chapter seven – Find me

Sari was getting furious and annoyed by Sentinal's repeated answers-as if she would believe his excuse of why her best pal and friend wasn't here at the moment. She also believes she isn't the only one that thinks he is lying-by the looks at Ratchet's raised optic brow and Bulkhead's disbelief she thinks she won this battle.

All that was left was finding 'bee and getting real answers of what was going on. As she sneak out of the base with her key she watched it light the area before it pointed to a specific direction-which that direction was to Dino-bot Island. Sighing she dissented into the air without seeing Prowl far behind.

The techno-organic watched as the sun went down in a beautiful blend of colors before night has dawned onto them. Flying over Dino-bot Island her key direction has stopped and so did she, "Oh come on you stupid key-you decide now to-"

Then a loud cry broke out in pain and agony. The owner of the voice was someone she knew greatly and she reacted by flying towards it. "'Bee!"

The sight before her wasn't what she expected much less Megatron holding her friend close to his frame as his arm canon pointed at a green giant bug. Her blue eyes caught Blitzwing near a tree as green electricity coursed through him but struggled to make even a slightest move. She watched as Megatron shouted something that she didn't catch and the bug snarled before taken off into the midst of the darkness.

But she did catch Bumblebee saying something of the lines of 'brother' but before she can do anything the tyrant scoop Bumblebee up into his arms and shouted an order to Lognut before he took off. Sari cursed as she crept and jumped when someone laid a servo onto her, "sshh Sari."

"P-prowl? Geez don't scare me like that!" the techno-organic sharply whispered before the 'cons descended with their shocked comrade. "Damn at least I know who has 'bee." Sari murmured without noticing Prowl's tensing at the words.

"We should head back to base before any other nasty surprises get us." Prowl said. Sari approved before she looked one last time at the field before descending with the ninja 'bot. Several things rattled in Sari's mind as she headed back to the Autobot base-but one thing is for sure is that she needs to do a little spying.

O.O

Megatron held the yellow and black mini-bot close to his frame while he repaired certain parts to his frame. To say the tyrant was angry was an understatement-he was livid and very disappointed at Blitzwing to be beaten by a green bug but also allowing that disgusting breeds to harm Bumblebee.

A lot of punishment idea's rattled in his CPU but the main task he needs to do is fix the unconscious mini-bot and…Megatron paused for a moment when the repeated word 'brother' came through his processor. Venting a sigh he has decided to ask the youngling why he said that or what it means.

"My lord…"great he did not need this right now. The tyrant shifted slightly so the view of Bumblebee wasn't in seeker's sight before he continued his repairs.

"What is it Starscream?" Megatron growled his question before turning to face the magneto seeker.

"Your spy, Shockwave has found some 'interesting' things during his investigations…"Starscream plainly said before he looked at the mini-bot.

"Well? What is it?" Megatron agitatedly said before he placed the interface panel over the exposed equipment.

"Bumblebee has Dark Energon in his systems…."Starscream said with caution.

O.O

Prowl quickly walked down the halls without giving the view of the stars any attention. The ninja walked into the meeting room where Optimus and Sentinal were and vented a long breath. "We got a serious problem…"the gold and black ninja said.

"Problem what do you by problem?" Optimus looked at the nature lover.

"Bumblebee still functions…and he is in 'cons custody."

O.O

Sari ran through the base before stopping at the door where she heard arguments, quietly walking to it and pressing her ear to it. The techno-organic was able to tell who was talking and the three to her demise was Sentinal, Prowl and Optimus. Thinking this was some lame Sentinal order or in charge thing she was about to pull away and leave till her yellow and black friend name came up.

Keeping close she was able to clarify the words from little mumbles.

"What do you mean he is functioning?!" by the sounds of Sentinal's hysteria it wasn't good news to him. "What we did should have taken his life-steam!"

"Sentinal be quiet some 'bot will hear you!" Optimus paranoia conceived, "Prowl are you sure he is still functioning? After the wounds he should have bled to death." Bled? To death?! Sari started to put the pieces together.

"He is still functioning; I know that kind of yellow anywhere and the fragging 'cons have him! If where lucky they won't even know what happened to him or who did it to him-much less why." Prowl instantly said with a hushed tone. Sari continued to listen before she felt someone place a giant hand on her shoulder. Keeping her squeak in she jumped and turned in order to see the other prime.

"Longarm…"Sari whispered.

"We have a lot to talk about Bumblebee with the others…"The prime said before looking at the door, "Without them around."


	9. Chapter 8 - Nightmares of me

Save me then Love me

Chapter eight – Nightmares of me

_**A soft hum escaped from a highly and over cheery yellow and black 'bot. His baby blue optics shinning as he strolled through the Warehouse, his humming of whatever song that was in his processor ceased when he noticed the base only contained four members.**_

_**Curiosity gotten the best of him before he caught Prowl and Optimus acting highly strange around him and Sentinal grudgeless act wasn't helping. The mini-bot walked passed them and sat at the terminal before he started to type his last mission report which he was too lazy to get around when he gotten back with Sari.**_

_**Bumblebee didn't notice the warranted stares of his comrades before his audio receptors captured movement. "Bumblebee mind coming over here for a moment?" He heard Optimus voice before he vented and gotten up from the terminal.**_

"_**Okay whatever happened I didn't do." Bumblebee spoke as he walked to the three larger mechs, there strange behavior getting on his nerves. The mini-bot strolled to the spot the two Autobots were and looked up at them with questioning optics. "Something ya' need?"**_

"_**Bumblebee…"Optimus started before Prowl stood behind the smaller 'bot.**_

"_**We know of the dark energon…."The ninja whispered in his audio receptors and Bumblebee gave pause. The mini-bot turned with his derma opened with an explanation but the ninja punch him square in the face-plate.**_

_**The youngling stumbled back and felt Optimus's servos on his shoulder plate and yanked him towards Sentinal. "Stop! I-I can explain!" the mini-bot screamed before he was held down and Sentinal raised the torch to his face-plate and lit it.**_

_**Pain and heat was all that was before the mechling outstretched a leg and kicked the two 'bots away from him. Standing he rubbed his soot covered face-plate and opened his optics only to show black and a small white pupil. Darkness was all he saw…**_

_**Bumblebee moved slightly before someone kicked his chassis and he went flying through the metallic door. Skipping upon the ground he felt one of his horns snap clean off and pain coursing through his entire frame increased tenfold.**_

_**Bumblebee felt coolant tears brim in his dead optics before he struggled to get up. His audio receptors picking up footsteps and fear coursed through his entire being. Dashing towards the city the mini-bot shifted into his car mode and drove off like a madman. **_

_**The three Autobots followed pursuit and even with the mini-bot blinded he was still fast and since he is always on these streets he knew them by memory. Bumblebee swerved away from the pursuing 'bots and dodge cars that he wouldn't want to impact or allow the humans to get involved much less harmed.**_

_**As he driven he came to the exit the mini-bot moved past trees before he transformed into his pede mode.**_

"_**There he is!" was the only cry or words he heard before he darted away from them. Feeling the tree's branches whacking at him as he ran wasn't helpful to the situation before he stopped at the base of the tree and turned back facing it. His vents heaved and he struggled to calm himself down.**_

_**Standing there he thought he lost them till he felt a sharpen blade ram into his shoulder making him attacked to the tree behind him. Letting out a pained scream that turn it ten-fold when shurikens landed into separate parts of his frame. Bumblebee felt someone punch him in the face-plate. The mini-bot grunted from Sentinal punching that he felt his face-plate and chassis dented and scratched from the mere wounds.**_

_**Then what seemed like hours they stopped after they painfully yanked the weapons out that spurted energon. The mini-bot slid down the scrapped tree before sitting on the ground where his coolant tears slipped down his soot covered face-plate.**_

_**He didn't catch them leaving nor the argument between them or the mere agreement, but he did catch a pair of servos upon his frame. Bumblebee flinched as his dead optics looked ahead into mere blackness.**_

"_**This hurts me more then you know Bumblebee…"he heard Optimus voice and he tried to say something but his processor is too damage. Then he felt his interface panel being ripped off and he screamed, "Shush, no one is going to save you…"Then that's where he felt his seal break-the last bit of innocence he has- tarnished and t-**_

O.O

"Bumblebee, wake up!"The mini-bot heard a scream and he opened his dead optics, the feel of condensation down his armor and his vocals burning. He heard a venting sigh before he was pulled into a hug and heard the pulsing spark of the tyrant. "Primus…when I heard you screaming it thought…"he heard the tyrant speak before shushing himself.

Bumblebee only laid his helm on the large grey chassis before closing his optics as the memory went away. But even if he could stare the tyrant dead in the optics he couldn't see the sadness and pity on the tyrant's face-plate. "What did you do to disserve this?"


	10. Chapter 9 - Join me

Save me then Love me

Chapter nine – Join me

Ratchet optic twitched when he saw the medical papers, his denta clenched before he looked at the three in front of him who are waiting for answers. The old medic vented a deep sigh from his old systems before he places the papers down.

"Ratchet what's going on?" The techno-organic asked with confusion where Bulkhead seemed scared out of his poor processor and Longarm well seems trying to processes this.

"Bumblebee has dark energon in his systems…which yes I know it is very dangerous and can lead to insanity then death. But this one is different."Ratchet said as he stared at his comrades.

"Different how?"Longarm asked, fishing for information and in which he hated when he was kept in the dark for long periods of time. Ratchet only seemed to pause in a way of thinking on how to tell or explain it to the prime.

"Bumblebee frame seemed to found a way to harness its tainted substance in adding him…you see when he was a sparkling he had an unstable spark that could off-line in any point of time or by anything he did. He couldn't transform or strain himself like he does now." Ratchet pointed out. "After a while his creators came to us and begged the medics even the councilors to do something due to Bumblebee growing unhappiness and potential threat to himself…So we gave him the dark energon in hopes it would ease the pain even if we knew the outcome…instead of what we expected his spark found a way to stable itself with it and use it to continue living."

"Bumblebee had an unstable spark?" Longarm asked, he didn't know about that and he got close with the mini-bot in hopes of gaining anymore information but he gotten the same outcome but he also knew the youngling kept something from him. Now he knew why-he knew the three harmed him and he didn't know why he cared but…it felt wrong by the way they did it.

"By this we tested him and kept monitoring him in case the dark energon fails to do what his spark needed and make him insane much less going around murdering innocent sparks."Ratchet said.

"You knew the risk!" Longarm couldn't help but feel anger, the 'bot didn't want to show any emotion especially now. "Why did you do it when you knew something would happen?!"

"How I to know his own crew, much less his friends was would do this?!" Ratchet shouted back, "His creator and carrier begged us to do something-they knew what happened when they agreed to this and they accepted it!" Silence was all that filled the room. Ratchet vented as he and the prime glared at each other.

"Uhh Guys this is not the time for this, we got a mini-bot to worry and save much less make sure the others don't find out of our plan."

O.O

A breath of fire was seen in the midst of darkness as the green form backed away covered in burnt marks before his wings beats in a vibrant remark of retaliation.

"Brother Waspinator dishonored us!" A well known T-rex 'bot shouted as the two others stood behind him when he dealt the punishments. The green techno-organic only hissed at such remark.

"Bumble bot must pay!"

"Waspinator done enough! Me, Grimlock will not allow you harm him anymore!"

"Why Grimlock protect traitor Bumble bot!"Waspinator shouted at the leader before he gotten the glare from the larger mech.

"Kin, Bumblebee is our brother…not in energon but in battle of honor…Me, Grimlock will destroy you, Waspinator dare harm him again."Grimlock growled as he watched the green bug fly away shouting his anger and annoyance.

"Me, Swoop see reason. But kin, Bumblebee in servos of puny 'cons." The dino-bird said.

"Then 'cons we will join in protecting our kin, Bumblebee."


	11. Chapter 10 - See me

Save me then Love me

Chapter 10 – see me

Sari stared out into the city; the stars overhead were out-lighted by the remaining lights of the city. The techno-organic sighed. Today she found out a few and very disturbing things and lately she wished she didn't hear all of it. Bumblebee had a past but she only though Wasp was the only thing to it. But no…She learned that Bumblebee was supposed to die at a young age – almost her own age. That his spark was unstable and the medics used Dark energon just for him to feel alive for a little.

Then the thought of him being nothing but an insane husk the medics would allow him to be, then the betrayal of two of Bumblebee's closet friends and that fragging big chinned prime. The female sat up when she saw a large helicopter coming towards her and she watched it carefully. Part of it looked familiar to the since of it being a…'con.

Sari transformed into her Cybertronian armor as the helicopter shifted into his bie-pede form. The techno-organic stood there in silence as Megatron looked down at her, his pit red optics seething deep into her spark…or soul. The tyrant turned away, "Follow me if you want to see Bumblebee…" then off he went in his disguised formed.

The female wasted no time to follow him; her jet's humming after him as her mind only settled on one thing. Bumblebee. She wanted to make sure the bastard haven't harmed him during these week and half. The sight of dino-island escaped her notice before she lowered herself in the very heart of the 'con base.

"Lord Megatron, the youngling is searching for you!" Lognut shouted from the next room as the sounds of Bumblebee's voice echoed in fear and his consent movements reached easily. Megatron merely continued and when he was at the large door the yellow and black mech darted and hugged his leg, shivering in fear. The tyrant picked him up and the mechling slowly relaxed in his grasp.

"'Bee…"Sari whispered before her own jets lifted her off the ground as she went near the mini-bot. Her bright friend held welding's across his frame, the signs of the abuse he went through and survived. When he looked at her she gasped at the sight of his optics.

"He is blind…"Megatron said, "We do not have the tools to repair the damage but on cybertron does but concerning everyone believing he is either dead or a menace for having dark energon…so we ruled out that option until we manage our supplies."

"Those bastards…"Sari seethed, for once she and Megatron agreed on something "Will pay…" then she went silent.

"Sar'…why are you here? Please don't tell them! Don't tell them where I am please!" Bumblebee panicked as he curled himself further into Megatron's hold. The tyrant soothed the youngling, his red optics blazing as he stared at black optics. The glimpse of white patches only concerned him of permanent blindness.

Several hours seemed to have passed by the time Sari left. Bumblebee still had nightmares and his spark only responded to Megatron's spark for comfort and safety. Bumblebee sat there on the tyrants lap and his audio receptors picked up all of the Autobots voices and he only flinched when it came to the ones that have harmed him. His sigh – as it should be black and only that color has resided some blurry lights and mixes and he stuck with closing them and keep it closed only vent a sigh.

He hoped that this will be over and the three pay for what they did.


	12. Chapter 11 - Switch with me

Save me then Love me

Chapter eleven – switch with me

Sari sat on the couch playing a video game; her mind needed to be sidetracked from recent events and she decided to escape into the realm where she and Bumblebee felt safe. Sadly Sentinal walked in and started babbling about where Bumblebee was. This made the techno-organic tensed - he game momentarily forgotten as she listened to the big chinned 'bot talking to Ratchet and the others of where he is.

"He has sided himself with the 'cons – which means he is a threat to us and the Autobot cause." Those words made Sari anger boiled before she returned her attention to the game. Then the big chinned prime got in her way which only added to her ever growing hatred to him. "Where is the 'con base organic?" the blue mech ask or more like order.

Sari glared at him as if she was trying to kill him with her stare. Simply standing up she walked to the door but Prowl pedes got in the way. The techno-organic bared her teeth as she felt rage at him building, the energy from her heart or spark building up to be able to be use to destroy him. Rather than cursing him to move or go to whatever is hell to them.

"Sari, you need to tell us where the base is." Prowl said getting onto one knee – Sari glared at him before she walked around him. But the door wouldn't budge making her even more irritated. Ratchet step forward before clearing his vocals to get their attention.

"Leave her alone – it is apparent she doesn't want to converse with you three so quit it." The medic said with much irritation while Bulkhead stood behind with worry as the conformation proven it may have more scaring effects.

"Stay out of this rust bucket! If she refuses to give vital information then she is a traitor that is spying amongst us and may be given them information – such as the location of where the allspark fragments are." Sentinal said making the old mech optic twitch.

"Me – a traitor! I'll tell you who is the traitor and it is all three of you!" Sari shouted out as her words were only meant for Optimus, Prowl and Sentinal. "You tried to kill 'bee just for him keeping a secret then you wants me to betray my best friend just for you three to finish the job you started?! No! You know what from here on now I am a 'con!" she shouted at everyone before she walked to the door and punched in the codes.

"Kid thinks hard of what you are doing; walk through that door you are a 'con to us." Optimus said with a calm voice hoping to derail her from her plan. Sari looked at him – no longer able to see a prime nor a boss-bot but rather a cold mech that would kill his own men just for petty misunderstanding.

"That's the plan…I'll tell 'bee you failed him miserably…as not only a commander and comrade….but as a father." She inquired before she left through the door. Activating her jet pack and flew off to the base of the 'cons. For some reason she didn't regret her decision but felt lighter as she flew.

Ratchet stood in silence before he vented a sigh – he never thought this day would come but even the original Optimus wouldn't disapprove. The medic walked near the door not realizing that Bulkhead was following his lead as well. "Where do you think you're going?" Sentinal shouted at them.

The medic looked back and glared deeply at them. "Following the kid example – 'cause I sure don't want to take orders from either of you." He said before he transformed and drove off with the green mech not far behind.

O.O

Bumblebee saw spots of bright colors every time he opened his optics – so instead he kept them close all the time knowing it was useless to keep them open to see if he could see something. He shivered when Megatron servo rubbed his spinal strut with a sigh. He heard the argument over the spy-cams and to say the least he was happy that some people in the Autobots are worried for him or well – Sari, Ratchet and Bulkhead was.

"I fear the worst will come soon…" Megatron mumbled as he kept the 'bot close to him like a lioness does with her new born cub.


	13. Chapter 12 - Kill me

Save me then Love me

Chapter twelve – Kill me

A bright shine was all he could see, patches of grey in it before it was removed to the world in black and white. Ratchet stood before him before he checked the mini-bot for any other injuries and to see that his wields as healed nicely. The medic recorded it before looking over at the tyrant.

"His sight is returning, my guess is that the dark energon in his system is allowing him to heal even slowly but in the mean time he will be able to see completely in color." The medic said. Ratchet walked to the monitor to check his vitals as the larger 'con looked at him before the mini-bot as he stared at the ground.

"What about his nightmares? He can barely sleep now without me in the room." Megatron said as the medic looked at him. The older mech sighed before he took his seat.

"Megatron, as much as Blitzwing told you – Bumblebee nightmares are consistent with fear of it happening again. Mixed in with the sight of the mech or femme that caused it to them, as to why he can't sleep without you is because you didn't leave him to die – no matter what faction." The old mech said as he stared at the tyrant.

Megatron merely nodded, due to respect and knew very well by just watching the Autobot's never to question the medic in the med-bay, even said that the med-bay was the 'cons. The 'con looked over at Bumblebee before he offered his servo, the mini-bot quickly laid his own servo on it before getting off the berth and left alongside the 'con.

O.O

Bumblebee smiled as he played video games with his half-breed friend, even if he can't see colors he loved being able to see again. Sari was beyond happy even if the four of them are now considered 'cons due to one little we'll life threaten thing. Bumblebee shivered again as he felt he dark energon warmed his systems before he froze and drop the controller; loosing the match against Sari.

The techno-organic looked at him with concern and confusion before she jumped when her companion fell over in pain and screamed it on top of his vocals. His digits clawed at the welding's, his digits digging into them. She didn't know what to do and the next thing she knew was Megatron shouting out what happened.

Then as fast as it happen it stopped and the mini-bot looked up "Their here…" he mumbled before the base rumbled and alarms ringed around them. The mini-bot cowered before they stayed close to the large 'con.

"Sari stay here with 'bee." Megatron said before he left the room, Bumblebee cried out his argument and when he went near the door it didn't open. He repeatedly smashed in the codes only to find them changed. He and the techno-organic were locked in.

"No…please Megatron…don't leave." Bumblebee cried out and cuddled near the door. Coolant tears dripped down onto the rocky ground. Sari flew up to him before she mumbled everything will be okay. The mini-bot only cried, the black and white world seeming to be a lot darker now then it originally was.

The mini-bot curled slightly when the smell of melted metal came to his senses and varies of blasters fired along with…weapons. Bumblebee helm lifted up before he looked at the door and got up, his servos balled into fist before he started punching the metal – succeeding in making several dents in it.

"Bumblebee!" Sari shouted out as she floated up and watched him with determination etched onto his face-plate to get out of this room.

"I have to...I have to go out…I have to stop them…I have to stop cowering and being afraid of them." The mini-bot said as he kept punching the metal door. His knuckle joints started to hurt and bleed but he pay no mind for the pain – all he wanted was out and to face his nightmares.

Sari watches before she helped the mini-bot with the task of breaking down the door.

O.O

Megatron was forced back into one of the metallic walls; he vented some harsh, heated air from his pained systems. His red optics brightened in rage as he looked up at the blue and red prime before him. The grey mech stood up with his duel blades out – heavily wounded.

Optimus held onto his axe tightly, he then ran at the 'con leader before he swinged his axe for a fatal attack. Megatron optics litten up before he raised one of his duel blades to block the attack. The two glared at each other with hate and promise to kill each other.

"Where is he?" Optimus demanded as the two gone into power control for the weapons.

"I will never tell you Autoscum!" Megatron shouted back at the prime before his swing his other duel blade at him. The two fought for several minutes before an electrical stream was fired at Optimus making his entire frame twitched before he backed away from the 'con leader.

The Earth bot looked at the attacker only to be surprised by a certain yellow and black mini-bot. Bumblebee stood there with slight black patches in his optics and an angry expression that caught even Megatron off guard. "You won't be hurting anybody anymore Optimus! You won't kill anybody unlike you did with Slow Mo!"

The mini-bot shouted before he was greeted with the axe of Optimus, he shifted out of the way and his optics imitated a soft purple glow before his stingers pointed at him. They charged on their normal frequency before the dark energon started taking effect – making the electricity sparkled a purplish color before it fired at the 'bot forcing him back and through the several metallic walls.

Bumblebee twitched as the energy coursed through him, the energy made part of his opening armor glow the weary purple. The mini-bot walked after the fallen Autobot with murderous glint. Megatron stood and tried to stop Bumblebee only to get pushed into the wall by none other than the annoying big chinned blue prime and the ninja bot.

O.O

Optimus spent the good moment getting situated with the mini-bot series of violent attacks, the earth bot leader was driven back further into the cavern cave, to say the least he was feeling Unicron's wrath.

"You die here Prime…" the mini-bot spoke before his servos turned into stingers and zapped the prime with full force "For your misdeeds…" he said as he watched the earth bot leader crashed against the hard stricken rocks. Bumblebee walked forward as he picked up the primes axe and neared the Autobot. "You are no longer my brothers Prime." He said as he lifted the heavy weapon.

"Call me a monster? Bumblebee you're even more of a monster than I…" Optimus said as sparks flew out of his wounds as well blue energon dripping to the ground. The mini-bot helm snapped at him and Optics glows a furious purple. "I don't allow the world devour to control me. Unlike you – I am not a ticking disaster waiting to happen."

With that the mini-bot swings the axe and watched as the energon splattered everywhere. Purple optics stared blankly at the Autobot; he didn't even flinch when the life-force splattered onto him. He repeatedly did it until the frame gone grey.

Purple optics blinked before they turned back to their natural blue and the first color he saw was the glowing blue life-force of all Cybertronians. The mini-bot froze before he dropped the heavy axe and backed up bumping into the wall.

"W...What have I done?"

Megatron heaved hot air as he stared at the two offline frames before him. His audio receptors picked up a pair of pede's slowly stepping towards him and he looked at the tunnel the mini-bot and the young prime took. He watched as a small frame walked out, yellow and black paint covered with splattered energon life-force.

"'Bee?" the tyrant mumbled at the sight of him. The mini-bot walked closer, his legs shaking before it gave out on him in pure shock and the 'con lord caught him in the instant.

"I…I killed him…" bumblebee mumbled before he fell into Stasis.

O.O

Several hours passed before the mini-bot finally woke up; his blue optics shifted to see that his color seeing has returned before the memory files replayed the last memory he had. He was then pulled into the larger mech's embraced only to see Megatron. The soft pets on his helm told him that they have won.

_**O.O**_

_**Done! No sequels! Just done with this story this chapter irritated me so sorry if it confuses you guys but I needed to finish this story! GAAH! Out of here I have other stories and art to post!**_


End file.
